asesino
by Renton-torston
Summary: ¿!Qué fue lo que hice¡? yo no quería que pasara así, lo juro, fue algo del momento, por favor perdónenme, por favor, ya tendré que llevar eso en mi conciencia el resto de mi vida, solo me queda disculparme con los mas afectados, los que mas sufrieron por mis ridículas acciones, si ellos desean hacer algo con mi vida, entonces esta bien.


**Bueno yo por aquí nuevamente con una historia la cual de todos los AU que existen o todas las situaciones existentes o todos los posibles ¿y si tal vez? creo que este es posiblemente el más importante.**

**Esta de más el decir que nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Dreamworks.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

Vi sus ojos verdes que me miraban con preocupación; el dragón soltó un suspiro de resignación y entonces lo comprendí, estaba aterrado, puede que incluso más que yo, por un momento me pareció verme a mí mismo en sus ojos, me retire del dragón pero me volví a acercar a él para cortar las cuerdas, sabia que me arrepentiría de mi decisión, pero, tenía que hacerlo, simplemente no era justo que muriera de esa forma sin siquiera poderse defender, en ese instante mientras la cuerda se tenso, al tomarla, una serie de de preguntas paso por mi mente - ¿alguna vez podre volver a tener una oportunidad como esta? ¿Cómo será mi vida si no mato al dragón? ¿De verdad vale la pena sacrificar todo mi futuro por no matar al dragón?

... En ese momento no le di importancia, aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente y me deshice de las cuerdas que aprisionaban al furia nocturna.

Al ser libre el temible dragón se abalanzo sobre mí, por un momento me pareció ver mi vida frente a mis ojos, justo cuando pensé que el dragón me arrancaría la cabeza, me rugió con todo su poder y salió volando por entre los árboles elevándose por los cielos de una forma majestuosa; en ese momento no lo supe pero acababa de formar mi destino como vikingo; trate de levantarme sin embargo a los 2 pasos no lo resistí mas y caí inconsciente.

Al volver a mi casa mi padre estaba cocinando algo en el fuego, trate de ser sigiloso y subir hasta mi habitación, sin embargo me llamo, en ese momento comprendí que me estaba esperando, recuerdo que le explique que no deseaba matar dragones, entonces se enfureció; se cerró en un espacio mental donde él estaba en lo correcto y sin importar que le dijera no lo haría cambiar de opinión, así que no me quedo de otra más que tomar el hacha que me entregaba y resignarme a comenzar mi entrenamiento al día siguiente.

Recuerdo las enseñanzas de bocón, las tengo grabadas en mi memoria como si las hubieran escrito con fuego en mi mente, un dragón tiene un número limitado de tiros, sin las alas no pueden volar y un dragón que no vuela es un dragón muerto, pero había algo que me llamo la atención, cuando ese gronckol estuvo a punto de matarme Bocón lo dijo "un dragón siempre tira a matar" entonces porque ese furia nocturna no me mato, era demasiado raro.

Me decidí a buscarlo simplemente no podía entender, estaba seguro que algo estaba mal, volví al bosque, al lugar en donde lo encontré, me dispuse a encontrar algún rastro de él, sin embargo no lo encontré, entonces recordé como el dragón se elevo por entre las copas de los arboles hacia el cielo azul y se perdió entre las nubes, fue entonces cuando supe que no lo encontraría, tome algunas cuantas escamas que quedaron a la deriva en el lugar del impacto y desanimado volví a la aldea, había perdido toda esperanza.

Mis días pasaron normales, mi entrenamiento en la arena era igual de duro y yo seguía sin ningún resultado positivo, era víctima de las burlas de todos mis compañeros, bueno de todos excepto de Astrid de ella solamente recibía miradas frías y de odio, eso en cierta forma dolía mucho más que las burlas, el tiempo paso, mi padre volvió de su expedición fallida perdió varias naves pero por suerte los vikingos estaban bien, al llegar se encontró con la decepción de que yo seguía siendo un inútil, que a pesar de mis esfuerzos, nada lograba y en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de morir, paso el resto del tiempo que quedaba del entrenamiento y al final fue Astrid la elegida para matar al dragón.

La batalla fue espectacular, Astrid demostró ser la gran vikinga que todo mundo esperaba, su manejo con el hacha y el martillo fue increíble, al final se alzo victoriosa sobre el cadáver de la pesadilla monstruosa, entre vítores de gloria la aldea entera se regocijo, con un fabuloso banquete, en el gran salón, así dio final mi etapa formativa, en ese momento recuerdo haber decidido dedicarme por completo a la fragua, comencé a esforzarme mucho mas, seguía creando armas en secreto sin embargo ya no las probaba en la aldea, no deseaba crear más problemas para mi padre.

Habían pasado cerca de 3 meses desde que el entrenamiento termino, fue entonces cuando tome la decisión de dejar de ser un cobarde, estaba dispuesto a conquistar a Astrid Hofferson, pase 3 días planeándolo, al final decidí que sería muy arriesgado el atacar directamente así que hice lo que ningún vikingo haría, le mande cartas en secreto, le escribía poemas, canciones, le enviaba dibujos y flores. las flores fueron en especial difíciles de conseguir pues por el clima frio de Berk solo crecían en una época especifica del año, por un periodo muy corto, lamentablemente no estábamos en ese época, así que me toco gastarme todos mis ahorros para obtener las flores, sin embargo valió la pena, pues en ocasiones me quedaba a observar si era que tomaba las flores y los objetos que le enviaba, recuerdo que al principio la notaba insegura, pero después recibía las cosas con una sonrisa ,lo cual me dio la confianza que necesitaba.

Después de 2 meses de comenzar con esa cosa de mandarle las cartas junto a los pequeños detalles, en secreto le pedí que nos reuniéramos al crepúsculo, en un lugar apartado del bosque, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a volverse anaranjado, yo llegue algún tiempo antes para preparar las cosas que le daría y lo que le diría, sin embargo, al llegar a ese punto en el bosque vi que ya estaba allí, lentamente me acerque no quería que supiera que estaba allí, no aun, sin embargo parece que no fui lo suficientemente sigiloso, pues sin darse la vuelta comenzó a hablarme.

Astrid: lo lamento pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, no debo corresponderte, no puedo corresponderte – al principio me sorprendió que comenzara a hablar sin mirarme y después comprendí que me estaba rechazando.

Hipo: pe… pero ¿por qué? - Fue lo único que logre articular.

Astrid: no preguntes yo, yo – fue ahí donde su voz se quebró se escuchaba como si estuviese llorando – simplemente no puedo hipo, tus poemas, tus cartas, todo es tan hermoso, sin embargo yo ya estoy comprometida con otro – después de eso deje de escuchar la conversación, no recuerdo que mas me dijo, solo sé que se giro, me miro a los ojos, se acerco a mí y me beso, antes de salir corriendo por el bosque, yo simplemente no la pude seguir, por mas que le ordenaba a mis piernas seguirla no me moví de allí. Al día siguiente mire pasar a Astrid tomada de la mano de patán ella al verme solamente desvió la mirada y cambio la dirección por la que caminaba.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses, yo seguía trabajando en la fragua, perfeccionando mis técnicas, desde el rechazo de Astrid me había sumergido por completo en el desarrollo de nuevas armas, en ocasiones perdía la noción del tiempo, o me distraía planeando cosas, por lo cual era inevitable que ocurriesen accidentes, era la tercera vez que incendiaba la fragua, mientras bocón no estaba, mi padre estaba colérico, no me dirigió la palabra durante una semana, por suerte para mí se acercaba snogoltog, debido a las fiestas mi padre comenzó a tratarme nuevamente, sin embargo no me esperaba que el día de la fiesta, en medio de las celebraciones, mi padre subiera a una mesa en el centro del gran recinto, llamara la atención de todo el mundo, pidió que se acercara patán a su lado, entonces ocurrió lo impensable.

Estoico: pueblo de Berk, quisiera anunciar a mi nuevo sucesor como jefe de la aldea, mi sobrino patán mocoso, futuro líder de Berk – inmediatamente los vítores comenzaron, estaba tan en shock que no pude hacer nada más. La celebración continuo y yo solo seguía allí de vez en cuando escuchaba a los habitantes hablar, susurraban cosas, como "qué bueno que el inútil no será jefe" "si él fuera el jefe nos mataría a todos" "ni siquiera estoico le quiere incluso él le desecho" ese fue el ultimo insulto que escuche, no lo soporte mas, salí corriendo hasta mi casa.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente le pregunte a mi padre porque lo hacía, porque me quitaba todo lo que me quedaba, sus palabras fueron como cuchillos para mi corazón.

Estoico: tu no heredaras Berk, jamás, el pueblo seria destruido, simplemente no necesitamos todo esto – dijo mientras me señalaba completo, yo simplemente me quede allí sin decir nada.

Pasaron los meses y los años sin mayor preámbulo, debes en cuando algo me salía mal, alguna parte del pueblo terminaba destruida, aun recuerdo la última cosa que se incendio por mi culpa fue durante un ataque de dragón, yo probaba nuevamente algún arma con la esperanza de poder matar un dragón y quizás poder dejar de hacer el ridículo siempre, sin embargo salió mal, como casi todo lo que hago en mi vida, los dragones fueron liberados, el fuego se expandió y un total de 10 casas fueron destruidas, mi padre estaba nuevamente colérico pero en ese momento, el mayor de mis problemas no era mi padre, sino el recién nombrado líder de Berk, mi primo patán mocoso

Fueron 3 días desde ese incidente, yo aun no recibía castigo alguno, ni siquiera una reprimenda, fue por eso que me sorprendió cuando un grupo de vikingos, me tomo, me ato y me arrojo a un bote, caí con la cara al suelo, cuando pude girarme estaba toda la aldea en el muelle, entonces mi vida se fue a pique, fui desterrado, por ser considerado un peligro para Berk, la razón por la que tardaron tanto en decidirlo, fue porque bocón ya era muy viejo, y yo era el único herrero en el pueblo, al final se decidió que bocón enseñaría a alguien más, mientras veía alejarse mi hogar, no pude más que pensar en el terrible destino que me esperaba, pero no sentí dolor alguno, por irme de Berk, pues ellos hacia mucho que dejaron de ser mi gente, ese ya no era mi lugar.

Con mucho esfuerzo pude llegar hasta el continente, fue duro, estaba a cerca de 2 semanas de Berk y el clima para navegar no era el mejor, por lo que me llevo otra semana para llegar, cuando por fin pise tierra, mi embarcación ya estaba deshecha debido a las dificultades del viaje, yo estaba hambriento y cansado, tome mis pertenencias, incluida una pequeña bolsa con algo de oro, cortesía de mi padre, para poder sostenerme por algún tiempo, me tomo algún tiempo de vagar, pero por fin encontré una aldea, me instale en una posada y conseguí un empleo, si bien mi vida fue decente nunca encontré lo que buscaba, no fui feliz, no encontré un nuevo amor que me quitara el anterior, no logre fama, ni fortuna, pase mi vida viendo como todos a mi alrededor crecían como personas y yo me quedaba estancado con un miserable trabajo en una herrería, si bien guerreros me buscaban por mis armas, jamás pude lograr nada real y ahora aquí estoy, frente a las puertas de la muerte, después de décadas de una rutinaria vida, donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, te cuento esta historia a ti mi pequeño amigo, mi ayudante, la única persona que está cerca de mí, no cometas mis errores, ahora vete tienes que atender el negocio.

Esa noche fue la última en la vida de hipo, a la mañana siguiente el ya estaba muerto, su único amigo, un muchacho que le interesaba el oficio de herrero y al cual hipo le enseñaba todo lo que sabía, lloro y se encargo de su sepultura, el muchacho siguió con su vida después de eso, poco a poco todo el mundo se olvido del anciano de la herrería, incluido su amigo, el mundo siguió como si nada nunca hubiera pasado.

… movido por la adrenalina después de esa fatídica visión hipo soltó la amarra del dragón, se abstuvo de cortarla, con ojos llenos de furia se acerco a la enorme bestia alzo su cuchillo dio un grito de guerra y antes de asestar el golpe fatal un último pensamiento paso por su cabeza "mi vida será buena" con rapidez bajo el cuchillo hacia el pecho del dragón, la enorme bestia soltó un alarido lleno de dolor, ante el rugido del animal, hipo abrió los ojos de súbito, vio sus manos manchadas de sangre y su daga que seguía incrustada en el pecho del animal; se alejo enseguida mientras el dragón disparaba bolas de fuego a donde podía, rugía con desesperación y un dolor incontenible, mientras el charco de sangre a sus pies se hacía más grande, hipo se quedo congelado, lentamente el dragón fue perdiendo el conocimiento y mientras hipo se recuperaba del shock, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, tomo el cuchillo con firmeza y saco el corazón del furia nocturna, que yacía muerto, delante de él.

El sol se posaba sobre Berk, después de todo un día agitado estoico entraba en su casa, cuando escucho un fuerte grito proveniente del bosque, rápidamente reconoció la voz de su hijo, el pueblo rápidamente se reunió para ver lo acontecido, pues el escándalo provocado llamo la atención de muchos, simplemente los gritos de felicidad del chico no eran normales, al menos no después de lo ocurrido por la madrugada.

Había empezado el resto de la vida de hipo, empezaba ese día, pero para desgracia del chico, no fue como lo imagino.

**Bueno de nuevo yo con una nueva historia de cómo entrenar a tu dragón espero les guste y aunque se que deben de odiarme por matar a chimuelo y piensan que ya nada será lo mismo en las historia y bla, bla, bla, deben comprender que alguien tenía que hacerlo porque como ya mencione la pregunta más importante de todas es ¿qué pasaría si hipo matase a chimuelo? Y yo trato de contestarla con este fic.**

**Si alguno de ustedes leyó mi fic de los exploradores y se decepciono porque nunca segui la historia (aunque no creo que eso pase pues el fic no era tan bueno) debo decirles que la historia ya esta por ser terminada es solo que en el cap 12 ocurre algo sumamente importante y no se cómo describirlo he escrito varias versiones de ese cap y ninguna me gusta a pesar de ya tener la continuación en cuanto tenga algo que me guste subiré todos los caps rápido.**

**Adiós **


End file.
